OC's Wanted! PLEASE SUBMIT
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: Heyo guys! I am starting an all OC story (well some SE characters might pop up?) It is a Weapon/Meister story. Full description inside! I will probably start the story after I get at least ten guy and ten girl submissions!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I know I said I would give it a while for people to vote in reviews for P.A.A.P or Rocking His World but I got excited and I wanted a challenge. (Even though Elise says I shouldn't make an OC story :p) I used to not like these kind of stories but I kinda just got into it and I want a challenge.

The story will be a whole different doc!

Here is some info on the story!

Okay now to the plot. This is a Meister/Weapon Story!

Death City Rollers, artistic skaters and woman's roller derby girls are shocked when seeing the male workers skating on their rink, right before their practice. They weren't skaters!? They were workers. Workers strictly. Love and war between these to genders starts hell in the rink. Will the boys get their own roller derby team like they always wanted, or not. And what boy and girl are keeping a secret from the rest of the group?!

I need ten girls and ten boys if this becomes OC. I will come up with the adults by myself though, if need be. Or you can if you want.

Positions in Roller Derby are...

Three Blockers (Defense)

One Pivot (Last line of Defense) This person has a helmet with a cover that has stripes on it

One Jammer (The scorer.) This person has a a helmet with a cover bearing 2 stars

Can have up to 5 people on the rink at a time.

Bout play of 2, 30 minute periods

The jammer scores points when it makes it through the pack (opposing team) and laps around. The pack will try to block her but and violations will result in being moved to penalty box. In order to make a point the Jammer must make it through the pack one time without scoring though.

The Whip is a move the defense on the jammer's team use to help her get through the pack, they grab her hand and swing her forward, giving her more momentum.

Now here is the form! Just copy and paste it into the document

Name:

Age:

Weapon/Meister/Kishin/Witch

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye color:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Past:

Ideal Partner:

Other:

Secret Talent: (if any at all)

Types of Music:

Just like you MY character will be in the reviews as well.

Toodles

Izzy


	2. Seriously?

Okay guys I think I didn't explain something enough...They need long descriptions because if I decide to use them and I don't know enough about the character then I will get it wrong.

Also COPY AND PASTE the stuff you need to include in your entry in the REVIEW BOX!

Also tell me if you want a boy or girl partner and if you are a weapon tell me what weapon you are!

And try to find more originality almost everyone of them has a dark past, which is fine, but a lot of their pasts are like the same.

I only will do Cannon relationships

Where ARE THE MEN?! I can't just have girls! :p

Toodles

Izzy


	3. My entry

Here is my entry! You can have more than one!

Name: Jinger Fox

Age: 17

Weapon/Meister/Kishin/Witch: Weapon (Longsword)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Ginger, very long that reaches the small of her back.

Eye color: Forest green

Appearance: Jinger is 5'8" and very skinny, she has pale skin and lots of freckles. Her hair is long and is usually worn in a loose side braid, straightened or lose beach waves. When she is lazy her hair is in a messy bun. She may seem small and weak but she is very strong, she has a 6 pack and enough leg/calve muscle to kick through you spine.

Clothes: Wears denim shorts that show her long legs, a white lace top or sheer clouse with colorful tank tops or sports bras under them. She also loves her band tees and tank tops. She will also steal clothes, especially large cardigans. Loves thigh high socks and her favorite pair of black converse.

Likes: Baking, dancing, running, volleyball, dark chocolate, strawberries, whipped cream, reading, photography, having fun, scaring people, getting scared by people, being carried on your shoulders, piggy back rides, jumping into peoples arms. BEEF JERKY and when it rains.

Dislikes: slow people, annoying people, people who do not appreciate metal music, prissy pants, steak, matching socks, butterflies (she is scared of them), scary movies, douche bags.

Personality: She is very bubbly and kind. When you meet her she is shy but once you get to know her she is very crazy. She is extremely dependable and will help you when you are in need. She does suffer from depression but she pulls through with a fake smile.

Past: She was a model and a dancer before running away, she was abused and barely ate. Her parents were killed by her agent but she never knew, he abused her and left some serious back pain and scars that sometime will leave her in bed for days. Her agent was 39 years old so she is scared of older men.

Ideal Partner: A boy, meister. Someone dependable and someone with a past a bit like hers.

Other: She is a night owl and early bird, she will wake you up by dumping a drink on you (beer if she can) or pouncing on you.

Secret Talent: Very good a roller derby, singing.

Types of Music: Metal, classical

Toodles

Izzy


	4. I'm stupidgo figure :p

Okay I made a mistake with the partners by putting to meisters or weapons together, I was kinda out of whack yesterday and I was pulling an Izzy. p.s I want the rest of the entries to be PM'd to me if at all possible, unless you don't have an account.

Sorry for my stupidness.

Toodles

Izzy


	5. WHY NO BOYS!

WHY NO BOYS! Seriously where are they!? I really want the story and I will doing the first 5 chapters with just the weapon/meister partners meeting each other.

So far we have

Kat and Midori because Kat changed to a weapon!

Next is mine and SoulReaper888's team

Jinger and Dante!

I will make chapters for them and post them soon but for now keep the entries coming! Remember PM the rest of the entries to me!

The actual story will be on a different document!

Toodles

Izzy!


	6. Pair Submissions

Hey guys, I need more OC's so this is a submission chapter, please fill out the list below in the reviews please! Also make pairs, I do not like having to find to people to work together so just make your pair instead of one person!

~Izzy

Student

Name

Age

Weapon/Meister

Eye color

Height

Hair Color

Clothing (formal, normal, pjs, and swimwear)

Personality

Likes

Dislikes

History

Other

Music

Secret talent

*remember you need to make a pair so you have to fill this out twice on one review!

Thanks!

~Izzy


End file.
